This invention relates to a vehicle seal comprising an elastic molded sealing member with holes through which clips on a fastening rail made of plastics material extend into anchoring holes in a vehicle body.
It is known to supply the molded seals made generally of rubber and the fastening rails of plastics material made by different manufacturers to the manufacturers of motor vehicles. Molded seals and fastening rails are pre-assembled in the factory by the molded seal with its holes being "buttoned on" to the clips of the fastening rail. Subsequently, this pre-assembled unit has the heads of the clips projecting from the molded sealing pressed into the anchoring holes in the vehicle body and latched in place therein. However, the comparatively high production cost to the vehicle manufacturer of this known procedure is disadvantageous. DE 41 05 032 A1 shows one such fastening rail.
From DE 1 293 616 B it is known to join a sealing lip of sponge rubber on to an extruded, waterproof, hollow rubber profile in a molding tool. Subsequently, the heads of round fastening bolts are pressed into the holes in the free surfaces of the rubber profile. The bolt stems are pushed through receiving bores in the body panel and are anchored there. The profile is totally floppy.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,292A it is known to form circular fastening cones of elastomer spaced from one another on a carrier profile made of an elastomer. Into an axial hollow chamber of each fastening cone is set a pressure pin whose head extends into a sealing profile of foam or sponge rubber fixed to the carrier profile. The finished profile is floppy and is mounted so that each fastening cone is set into a receiving bore in a body panel. Then, with a finger, pressure is exerted on the head of the pin at the fastening point until an undercut of the fastening cone snaps into the receiving bore.